Without A Trace
by NancyHFord
Summary: Mike/Carrie; my first fanfic; written in the late '90's and recently found.
1. Chapter 1

"Without a Trace"

By

NancyHFord

**Author's Note: A Days of Our Lives fanfic and **_**my first fanfic**_** so when you write those reviews, please, no flaming; AU; Mike/Carrie; written during the height of Mike/Carrie's popularity in the 1990's and was recently found in a folder on my computer. This was written without the benefit of a beta reader so all mistakes are mine. **

Part One

Carrie had been driving the streets of Salem for what seem like an eternity. She and Austin had had yet another fight. He droned on about wanting to start a family with her and she was adamant about not being ready to have a baby with him. It was the same damn fight, every day.

She found herself in front of Mike's house. Mike, she thought. He was calm but a real fighter underneath. Considerate, loyal, the deepest blue eyes she had ever imagined. Damn! She missed him! She couldn't believe Austin had forbidden her to see him.

Finding a parking place across the street, she pulled into it and sat there, watching the house. The light in the upstairs window went out. That was Mike's room. Oh, how she longed to have him hold her again! She missed his smile, his laughter.

Pulling up the collar on her jacket, she got out of the car and walked quickly across the street. She was almost to the door when it opened and Laura was there.

"Carrie?"

"Laura, I...," she stammered.

"Mike's inside," she said, leaving the door ajar. "I'm sorry, I have to go. A patient needs me," she said, smiling.

Carrie nodded her understanding and entered the house. She closed the door and locked it behind her. Quietly, she made her way up the stairs and down the hallway. She slowly opened the door to Mike's room and closed it quickly. Mike was already asleep. The moon shone brightly and lit the room just enough to see his face.

_Oh, Mike...what have I done?_ She stood up and removed her jacket and

threw it on the chair. Slipping out of her shoes and sweater, she sat on the edge of the bed just watching him_. I love him so much!_ She thought. Why can't I get over him? She stood up and removed her jeans and pulled the covers back. She slid in beside him as he stirred.

"Carrie?" he asked.

"Shhh. Yeah, it's me."

"Wha-what are you doing?" Mike asked groggily.

She kissed him deeply, "I'm loving you."

Mike responded to her kiss and then pulled away from her, "Carrie, we can't do this."

"Yes," she said, kissing him, "yes, we can."

She kissed him again, with urgency this time. "Make love with me, Mike.

Please," she asked almost begging him.

"Oh, Carrie," he started, "I love you so much."

"And I love you, Mike."

They made love with more passion than either of them ever imagined. They cried together, wishing that the situation were different, knowing that it couldn't be, promising to always hold each other in their hearts. This one night would be what they would remember for the rest of their lives.

When Mike awoke the next morning, Carrie was gone. Was it all a dream?

There was a knock on the door. "Michael, darling. Are you awake?"

"Uh, yeah...I'm awake."

She opened the door and said with a smile, "So, how'd it go with Carrie last night?"

"Huh?"

"Carrie...you know, the woman you're in love with?"

_So it was real. He'd made love with Carrie. He had to see her._

"Uh, Mom, it was great but I need to get out of here," he said, getting out of bed and reaching for his jeans.

"Oh, sure. Something great happens and you brush me off."

"Mom, can we please discuss this later?" he asked, hastily buttoning his shirt. "I've really got to find Carrie."

"Of course, dear," Laura replied, looking on in surprise.

Mike kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door. He had to find her but where would she be at this hour. He'd try her house first.

Willing the elevator to go faster, he stood at the doors and waited. They finally reached her floor and he flew out of the elevator and ran to her apartment. Austin was standing there, with tears in his eyes, holding a letter.

"Why, Mike? Why?"

*~*~*

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Without a Trace"

By

NancyHFord

**Author's Note: A Days of Our Lives fanfic and **_**my first fanfic**_** so when you write those reviews, please, no flaming; AU; Mike/Carrie; written during the height of Mike/Carrie's popularity in the 1990's and was recently found in a folder on my computer. This was written without the benefit of a beta reader so all mistakes are mine. **

****I apologize for this part being so short. It's a transition chapter. I promise the rest are longer…and more complicated. Mooahahahahaha. LOL! Enjoy and please, read and review. **

Part Two

"Austin?"

"Mike," he sobbed, "she's gone."

"Gone?"

Austin looked at the letter again, "yeah, Mike; 'Gone'", he repeated, handing him the letter.

Mike noticed that Austin had something in his hand. "What's that?" he asked.

He gave it to Mike.

When Mike opened his hand, he saw Carrie's wedding rings. He looked up at Austin but he'd turned away, crying.

Mike glanced at the letter and then back to Austin. "I can't read this. It's private."

"Just read it. Maybe you can make sense out of the whole thing," he insisted.

The letter was in Carrie's handwriting, neat but he could tell it was hastily written.

Mike read the letter out loud.

"Austin,

We've loved each other in our own ways for a long time now. There isn't an easy way to do this, so I'll just do it. I've decided to leave Salem." _Leave Salem? Oh, God, Carrie! No!!_ My life has become a mass of torn feelings, broken promises and broken hearts. I need to get myself together before I can share my life with anyone again. I hope you understand. Don't try to find me, you won't be able to. Please remember that, in my own way, I'll always love you.

Carrie"

Neither one of them spoke at first. "I can't believe she did this," Austin said. "She just left me."

"Maybe she just needed some space. She'll be back," he reasoned.

"I don't think so." He turned to Mike, "Did you get a letter, too?" he asked anxiously.

Mike remembered the night before. He knew that in her own way, she was telling him "goodbye". "No, I didn't get a letter from her," he answered. _At least, I haven't found one yet._

*~*~*

TBC


End file.
